Hablando de malas ideas
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: No sabía si decir 'Estúpido Minaho' o 'Minaho es un genio'. Lo que fuera no le quitaría la vergüenza al chico de ojos platinados. Estaba enrojecido como nunca, eso no era lo peor... parecía un completo pasivo al lado de su activo. A pesar que era solo una simulación, Kazuto se estaba pasando.


**Hablando de malas ideas**

Tecleaba con una velocidad impresionante en su computadora mientras su compañero se dedicaba a resolver problemas algebraicos. Solo dos personas en sus cinco sentidos eran capaces de quedarse a hacer ese tipo de cosas en el único día libre sin costosos entrenamientos (haciendo referencia al cansancio físico y deshidratación momentánea que provocaban tantas horas de ejercicio sin condición) en el cual bien podrían salir a tomar aire fresco, comer helado, pizza o bien visitar a sus padres. Pero Minaho y Manabe son harina de otro costal.

El pelirrojo de expresivos ojos verdes jade no despegaba la mirada de su laptop ni para parpadear, Jinichirou solo se limitaba a verlo de reojo mientras pensaba que el contrario pescaría una infección en los ojos severa si le entraba una bacteria en los globos oculares. Los parpadeos eran necesarios para lubricar los ojos, por ello los que sufren resequedad ocular son más propensos a padecer ese tipo de enfermedades por la falta de humedad, estaba seguro. Las estadísticas no fallaban, a pesar de que la limpieza de Japón era relativamente buena, en el área de las fábricas se contradecía pues éstas soltaban en el aire diversos tipos de partículas tóxicas que todos los días respiraban y fácilmente a Minaho se le contaminarían los ojos... tal vez se extendió un poco. Acomodó sus lentes y siguió pasando sus ecuaciones en una gráfica con rapidez.

Kazuto no era una persona despistada, de hecho a pesar de su apariencia podía darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Por esa razón se dio cuenta de las miradas ''discretas'' que su compañero le echaba cada cinco segundos, solo que no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello. Pensó que sería bueno hacerle una plática ya que, si no lo haría seguramente se metería en esa hoja a bailar con todas las literales y símbolos matemáticos; mas la lectura era interesante, en sus tiempos libres leía las biografías de diferentes criminales famosos para hacer lo que su padre llamaba ''Perfiles criminales''. Éstos eran documentos que contenían la información necesaria para considerar asignarle un grado de peligrosidad a un delincuente. A pesar que era poco el contenido que hasta ahora podía lograr hacer (debido a su inexperiencia y sus escasos conocimientos) se entretenía demasiado y pasaba un buen rato. Esta vez se encargó de estudiar a _Kip Kinkel_, uno de los típicos personajes estadounidenses que tomó un arma hace años y masacró una escuela secundaria. Posó su mano bajo su barbilla mientras leía el historial de la familia de Kinkel una y otra vez, llegando a sus conclusiones que si bien, ya todo mundo las sabía, pero era interesante volver a investigarlo.

Sonrió victorioso. Había resuelto cinco ecuaciones en menos del tiempo estimado y no solo eso, las había acomodado en una misma gráfica muy precisa. Estiró un poco sus brazos y miró a un muy animado Minaho teclear muchas palabras en un documento. Le resultó curiosa la sonrisa expuesta en ese rostro tan peculiar, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo o algo parecido. Sea como sea, a Jinichirou le parecía adorable esa expresión... bueno... no adorable, sino... interesante. ¡Jamás pensaría que alguien como Minaho era adorable! Antes perro.

Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados en cuanto el pelirrojo habló.

–Oye Manabe, dime tu opinión –Le llamó sin dejar de teclear. – ¿Por qué crees que un humano normal se convierte en un delincuente?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico de anteojos, pero era algo fácil de responder. Según su criterio claro está. –Son muchos factores, pero básicamente el nivel de educación que tengan influye más que otra cosa. Si nos abrimos en términos numéricos, el 65% de los delincuentes no estudiaron la Universidad. –Acomodó sus lentes mientras lo observaba. –Eso básicamente, no hay duda.

Minaho levantó una ceja, escéptico. –Te equivocas.

– ¿Qué?

–Esa es una opinión muy pobre, Manabe. –Al aludito le dio un tic en el ojo en cuanto escuchó esas palabras. Había dicho algo muy congruente en el tema y al final nunca le daba la razón. Por el amor de dios, era lo más lógico. Kazuto esbozó una sonrisa dirigida al chico de cabellos lavanda, éste desvió la mirada para evitar que observara sus mejillas sonrosadas. –Lo que más influye en un delincuente es el ambiente en donde creció, la familia con la que convivió y su comportamiento con terceros.

–No lo creo, más bien se debe a la educación. Si una persona no tiene profesión no es nadie en la vida, por esa razón se ve obligado a robar incluso con violencia, porque no tiene un trabajo fijo y no gana dinero. –Minaho arqueó una ceja, tomó la pálida mano de su compañero y lo acercó a la pantalla con la intención de que leyera.

–Kip Kinkel creció cobijado por sus padres –Manabe observaba cada imagen de ese criminal. –El problema fue que lo consideraban inmaduro en la primaria y desarrolló problemas conductuales.

– ¿Eso provoca que lo molesten verdad?

–Exactamente. Le hicieron la vida imposible mucho tiempo en la escuela.

–Suena terrible, ¿Y qué me dices de su familia? Si vas a ganarme en un debate sobre opiniones entonces expón tus razones completas. –Ordenó un muy serio Manabe, odiaba perder en cuestión de intelecto.

–Su padre fue la mala influencia, le compró un par de pistolas a un chico de quince años con problemas mentales. Formó un asesino neurótico. ¿Ves que no solo la educación influye? –Miró al ojiplata, ansiando que le diera el visto bueno a su ya formado perfil. Guardó el documento en su memoria usb, después se lo mandaría a su padre.

–I-Influye en un 65%... –El de lentes sonrió con sorna para ocultar su nerviosismo, reteniendo su opinión. –El otro 35% es del entorno familiar.

– ¿Dónde queda el porcentaje del ambiente escolar?

Jinichirou bufó molesto –20% de la familia y el otro 15% del ambiente escolar ¿Vale?

Minaho apagó su computadora portátil, la guardó en un maletín y se dispuso a ir a su habitación. El de cabellos lavanda suspiró pesado en cuanto el contrario salió por la puerta. Ese chico era difícil a la hora de discutir, era de un modo tan igual a él que incluso provocaba un pleito por algo tan pequeño como la teoría de '_'¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?'' _Minaho insistía que el gallo, pero él sostenía que la gallina ¿O si no de dónde saldría el jodido gallo? En fin, terminaron casi en el piso golpeándose por esa estúpida discusión la semana pasada. Si no fuera por Tetsukado y Kusaka (quienes se encargaron de cargarlos como costales para sapararlos) se habrían hecho daño.

–Mis cálculos dicen que somos casi iguales... –Habló al aire. –Por eso él y yo chocamos.

Este pensamiento hizo que sus hombros se encogieran. Y es que el mismo Manabe estaba sintiendo cosas que seguramente eran por ese sentimiento llamado amor por el que todos hacían idioteces, claro era el ejemplo de Kusaka en su declaración hacia Morimura Konoha en medio de un partido. ¿Pero por qué hacían el ridículo por un sentimiento igual de ridículo? No podía responderse a eso, y sin embargo lo estaba sintiendo. Lo peor es que no era por una chica... era cierto que Aoi era bonita, y en su escuela habían chicas bonitas, mas no eran muy su... tipo. Desgraciada o afortunadamente había encontrado a su media naranja (y lo más chistoso es que su cabello es del mismo color de ese cítrico) era inteligente, coincidían en ideales aunque a veces el modo de obtener el mismo resultado era claramente muy diferente y esa razón los hacía pelear constantemente, su rostro era atractivo para sus ojos enfermos de astigmatismo... pero había un inconveniente: Minaho Kazuto es un chico.

Le llamó la atención desde el primer día en que lo vio. Al principio era por el peinado ridículo que gastaba más de la mitad del bote de cera y un litro de fijador marca _acme_ a diario. Esto les daría excelentes ganancias a la empresa fabricante de los productos capilares pero en teoría ese chico se quedaría sin cabello a los cuarenta años si seguía usando tantos químicos. Después se dio cuenta de que era igual de inteligente que él, al fin un chico con el que podría competir, estaba feliz por eso y más porque tenía la idea de derrumbarlo. El más inteligente del grupo debía ser él. Su sorpresa fue que Minaho no era un idiota, un digno... oponente por así decirlo.

Luego comenzaron esos cosquilleos y sonrojos cada vez que lo miraba, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso al escuchar su voz. Desde ahí se dio cuenta que algo sucedía con su persona.

Y en lugar que el sentimiento desapareciera, más se agrandaba cada día. Porque Kazuto era la única persona con la que convivía a diario tanto en entrenamientos como en pláticas e incluso las veces que se quedaban resolviendo problemas en las madrugadas. Cada día que pasaba... el amor por ese chico de cabello anaranjado crecía _''0.5%''_ más por cada cinco horas juntos. Eso según sus cálculos, pero visiblemente el nerviosismo y los tartamudeos decían otra cosa distinta.

Manabe se estaba enamorando enserio y demasiado rápido.

Jaló sus cabellos al pensar en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban... que tanto admiraba, sí, eso era lo correcto. – ¡Es que no puede ser! –Agitó su cabeza, solo el hecho de estar cerca de él era una tortura porque debía callarlo todo, aparentar que no pasa nada y eso era lo difícil.

Se puso de pie para caminar directo a la salida, si tomaba un poco de aire pensaría mejor las cosas. Luego un número apareció en su mente. _''80''_ Resonó en su cerebro como si su consciencia se encargara de canturreárselo. 80 es el número de probabilidad de que Manabe Jinichirou se quede soltero toda su vida. ¿Quién lo dedujo? Él mismo, y eso era muy triste.

Se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo. –T-Tal vez puedo cambiar eso...

Salió al exterior sin saber en realidad a donde dirigirse. Por intuición caminó un par de cuadras hacia el norte, tres a la derecha y cruzó por el puente una avenida para llegar al tren subterráneo. El clima era perfecto para salir, nublado como le gustaba. Estaba animado a pesar de todo.

En poco tiempo estaba comprando su ticket, bajó las escaleras sin prisa y subió en cuanto el tren arribó frente a sus ojos. Aún no tenía idea alguna de a donde exactamente ir pero, seguramente terminaría en la enorme librería del centro comercial. No se equivocó, cuando bajó en la estación correspondiente se dedicó a caminar hacia dicho establecimiento, muy cerca de ahí.

No muchas personas estaban dispuestas a salir cuando el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes grisáceas que seguramente en un par de horas terminarían chocando entre ellas y originarían una buena tormenta, por ello estaba algo vacío y eso le alegró. Manabe no gustaba mucho de las multitudes porque a veces el ruido le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Sonrió al ver lo fluido del centro comercial desde los enormes ventanales, estaba perfecto.

O eso pensó hasta que caminó cerca del cine, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a cierto grupo de jóvenes haciendo fila para comprar palomitas. Pensó que sus ojos le estaban haciendo una mala jugada. Retiró sus anteojos y frotó sus ojos... pero no era algo ficticio ¡Lo que estaba viendo era real!

Se sonrojó de inmediato al ver a las dos parejas ahí... muy cariñosas en la fila.

Colocó de nuevo sus lentes en su lugar. – ¿P-Pero qué cara... –Luego sintió una mano taparle la boca desde atrás.

–No hagas alboroto, pueden vernos.

La voz fue muy conocida para el chico de cabellos lavanda, cosa que lo hizo enrojecer como un tomate dejándolos completamente pálidos si se le comparaban. Manabe mordisqueó un poco esa mano para que lo soltara, éste obedeció después de un pequeño quejido, y después de tomar su mano lo guió hasta la zona de comidas.

Desde ese punto era muy visible el cine, rápidamente su intuición le avisó que Minaho los estaba investigando desde un principio. Se sentaron en una mesa con vista directa hacia ese grupo de cuatro personas.

Luego ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación, estaban sentados en una mesa para dos y sus manos aún seguían unidas. Se miraron a los ojos como si hubieran visto fantasmas. De un rápido movimiento se soltaron con brusquedad y miraron hacia distintos lados, ambos nerviosos por lo que las chicas de en frente observaron con anterioridad, hasta les sacaron un par de fotos con el celular, de eso estaba muy seguro el pelirrojo. ''Fujoshis'' tenían que ser.

Una vez superada aquella escena volvieron a posar los cuatro ojos... o bueno, _''seis''_ según Minaho (contando los lentes de Manabe) en las dos parejas con discreción (o eso querían aparentar). La razón era obvia, no veían a esos románticos por morbo sino porque eran sus conocidos y aún no les cabía en sus enormes cerebros esa imagen... ni el mismo Albert Einstein podría procesar tal información.

Porque Tsurugi Kyousuke era un delantero fuerte, exigente, el ataque del equipo. No conocían muy bien su carácter aún porque no era muy expresivo que digamos. Pero claramente... ¡No era una persona que estaría besuqueándose en cada rincón del lugar con el capitán! ¿Y qué decir del despistado e infantil Matsukaze Tenma? Jamás se imaginaron ver una escena así, ellos dos cogidos de la mano, Kyousuke se veía serio pero al tiempo hacía de todo por atender las sonrisas del menor de estatura.

¿Y qué decir de Shindou Takuto?... No conocían a la persona a su lado pero era obvio que tenían mucho que ver. Porque el Takuto que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, dedicado a lo que está capacitado como profesional, el estratega del equipo ¡Estaba sonriendo! ¿Están todos locos o qué? Manabe soltó un extraño ruido de la boca, parecido un chillido cuando vio al chico de los rizos besar a esa persona que estaba junto a él. Y caray ¡Seguía sonriendo! Nunca pensó que ese chico tendría sentimientos... aparentaba ser muy orgulloso y amargado como para perder el tiempo en el amor.

–Pues... al menos es una chica linda la que está con Shindou-san.

Jinichirou no podía creer lo que había escuchado del pelirrojo ¿Acaso estaba mal del cerebro? Su posición de siempre: tomando su barbilla como si fuera ''el pensador'', lo hizo aterrizar y darse cuenta de que su amigo podía ser perfecto a la hora de las teorías, pero en diferenciar a un chico de una chica era inútil. –Shindou-san está con un chico, uno de pelo rosa y con un peinado de niña.

– ¿Qué tal si es una tomboy?

Manabe se dio un golpe en la frente, decir que se estaba frustrando era poco. –Mira su ropa, además no parece tener figura de chica. ¡Es lógico, idiota! La tomboys buscan verse masculinas y obviamente ese peinado no es favoreciente si quieres parecer un chico.

–Hmmm... Ésta vez tienes razón.

No sabía si sentirse feliz por ello o alertarse, Kyousuke de repente miraba hacia el área de comidas. –Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran, pensarán que los seguimos.

– ¿Y por qué no nos unimos a ellos?

–Suena a una buena idea... ¡Es una idea estúpida, la más estúpida que has tenido en tu vida!

–Mira, si nos unimos a su grupo podremos saber cómo son en realidad ellos tres. Míralos... han estado usando una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas personalidades con nosotros. Y no es justo, después de todo somos un equipo ¿No? Y dime ¿Acaso los conocemos bien?

Con ese discurso dio en el blanco justo en el centro de la manzana. –No.

–Ni siquiera nos acercamos a un 10% Créeme, si sabemos como se comportan con otras personas que no seamos nosotros, la información que obtengamos será de utilidad. Por ejemplo ¿Las debilidades de Shindou-san?

–Incluso yo mismo pienso que ese chico no tiene debilidades, es muy estricto... pero al verlo así, en su faceta de novio perfecto me da curiosidad saber lo que pasa por esas cabezas.

–Vamos, será divertido a la vez.

–No lo creo, no nos invitaron. No conozco al novio de Shindou-san y es la peor idea que hemos tenido en meses. ¿Cómo se supone que nos infiltraremos con ellos?

–Finjamos ser pareja.

–Ah, claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?... –La información llegó lento al cerebro de Manabe. – ¿Espera, hablas enserio?

–Si, éste es el plan. -Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó un garabateo en una servilleta.

* * *

No sabía si decir ''Estúpido _Minaho'' o ''Minaho es un genio''_. Lo que fuera no le quitaría la vergüenza al chico de ojos platinados. Estaba enrojecido como nunca, eso no era lo peor... parecía un completo pasivo al lado de su activo. A pesar que era solo una simulación, Kazuto se estaba pasando. El colmo de la situación era el hecho que estaba compartiendo mesa con las otras dos parejas.

¿Cómo lograron su cometido?

De hecho no fue difícil; el optimista e hiperactivo capitán hizo casi todo el trabajo. Apenas los vio pasar_ ''casualmente'' _cerca del cine terminó hablándoles y no necesitó preguntar algo en cuanto los observó con las manos entrelazadas. Después de todo, Matsukaze estaba en la misma situación.

Quien se quedó extrañado fue Shindou, sin embargo le permitió al menor que invitase a la _''nueva pareja''_ a hacerles compañía un rato antes de entrar a la función.

Todo iba con lo planeado, ahora sabían que Tsurugi era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa. Que él y Tenma mantenían su relación en secreto frente a Inazuma Japan para evitar que el entrenador considerara esto como una distracción y por ente, terminaran separándolos. Estaban juntos desde hacía un año. Parecían felices.

De Shindou no sabían mucho y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograron sacar mucho. Al parecer el chico de cabellos rosados y expresivos ojos azules era igual a él, no hablaba mucho en frente de las personas, pero de igual modo él y el estratega se observaron muy cariñosos. Lo único que pudo escuchar de los delgados labios de quien se llamaba Kirino Ranmaru es que era defensa del Raimon y conocía a Shindou Takuto desde la primaria. Manabe casi sacaba una libreta para apuntar los datos.

Kazuto estaba aprovechando bien la situación para poner nervioso a Jinichirou, y es que su plan era de doble objetivo. Le pareció extraño que el menor no se diera cuenta, si tan inteligente era debió olfatearlo horas atrás, mas no había sido así. De repente se volteaba para dejarle uno que otro beso en la mejilla y Manabe no sabía si golpearlo o sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible.

Cualquier cosa no debía hacerla hasta que la reunión inesperada se terminara.

Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos platicando de cosas triviales como era el entrenamiento. También le preguntaron muchas cosas a Kirino sobre cómo era Raimon y qué estaban haciendo mientras sus tres jugadores trabajaban en la selección. Amablemente respondió cada una de las preguntas, mencionando que se estaban esforzando mucho en seguir en el torneo al igual que el trío; jugarían un amistoso la semana siguiente contra el equipo de Hakuren. Tenían una buena alineación y de inmediato comenzaron a calcular las estadísticas del partido, había muchas posibilidades que el Raimon saliera triunfador. Ranmaru solo escuchaba con atención la rapidez en la que esos dos trabajaban sobre los cálculos, Takuto solo miró esos ojos azules, comunicando con ello que era algo normal tratándose de Manabe y Minaho.

Luego dio la hora de la función de cine. Tenma insistía en que los intelectuales se quedaran con ellos pero ambos se negaron porque tenían _''cosas que hacer''_ pero la verdad era que el presupuesto con el que contaban era demasiado bajo. Entonces se despidieron, antes Shindou les pidió completa discreción en lo que se trataba de hablar en el equipo. Nadie debía saber de las relaciones exteriores o si no, podrían meterse en problemas con el entrenador.

Los cuatro se retiraron a la sala cinco a ver una película de misterio, a Minaho le hubiera encantado verla pero su cartera estaba vacía, entonces Manabe arrastró al mayor hacia la salida del establecimiento. Estaba muy nervioso... por la situación bochornosa en la que se habían metido.

Y otra vez se dio cuenta que seguían con las manos entrelazadas... no le dio importancia a ese hecho. Caminaron así unas calles bajo el atardecer, aunque no se apreciaba muy bien por las nubes. El aroma a tierra mojada penetró en todos los sentidos de Jinichirou; lo relajaba pero también le recordaba que el día fue demasiado pesado, cosa que lo hizo sentirse cansado. Además... esa situación, estar con él de la mano, esos besos en la mejilla inocentes y fingidos habían prácticamente tatuado sus emociones. Bajó su entristecida mirada, eso de fingir fue muy difícil para él porque... en verdad sentía muchas cosas con solo ver a los ojos a su compañero.

El ocultar sus sentimientos... lo asfixiaba cada día.

Y al saber las probabilidades de que Minaho le hiciera caso como él quería... lo apuñalaban.

El mentirle... lo estaba matando.

–Te dije que saldría todo bien si llevábamos el plan acorde a mis dibujos. –Mencionó Minaho ya afuera, sacando al de tez pálida de sus pensamientos. – ¿Oye... estás bien? Hace media hora que no dices palabra alguna.

–Minaho... hay algo que debo decirte. –Habló casi sin pensarlo. El momento era bueno y juraba que iba a ser directo, aunque su valentía debía sacarla de algún lugar muy escondido de su ser. Una declaración no era fácil y menos si de quien estás enamorado es un chico. –Yo...

Como si el destino quisiera darle un escarmiento por ser una persona despreciable y egocéntrica en ciertas ocasiones, comenzó a lloviznar.

–Espera a decírmelo hasta que encontremos un refugio o pescaremos un resfriado.

Arqueó las cejas, entonces se sintió jalar por esa mano cálida hacia una tienda de juguetes, cerrada. Lo bueno de ésta es que tenía una lona que bien podría protegerlos de la lluvia un rato, que con cada minuto que recorría en el reloj se intensificaba más.

Durante los veinte segundos más incómodos de toda la historia, ninguno dijo al menos una sílaba. Según Jinichirou, era el mejor momento... pero no se sentía listo. ¿En verdad soportaría un rechazo? O en dado caso de ser aceptado... ¿Qué diablos haría después?

–Manabe –Llamó el pelirrojo. – ¿Querías decirme algo, cierto?

El aludido se sonrojó de inmediato, parecía una plancha para el cabello. Con el mínimo contacto con energía eléctrica se calentaban las placas de cerámica... saben lo nervioso que se encuentra cuando se compara a si mismo con un artefacto como ese.

–Y-yo... –Su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes contrarios, cercanos a los suyos. Demasiado cercanos.

– ¿Eh? Parece que el que pescó un resfriado fuiste tú, incluso te has puesto rojo.

Jinichirou desvió la mirada hacia las gotas que impactaban contra el asfalto. Estaba harto... ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan inteligente y tan despistada a la vez? Estaba frustrado ¿Por qué Minaho no se daba cuenta que la causa de sus sonrojos era su maldita presencia?

Apretó sus puños, necesitaba ser valiente por primera vez en su vida.

Pudo contra los ideales de sus padres, podía con él... lo haría.

Se retiró los anteojos, la mirada que tenía era una de completa decisión, cosa que llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

–No es un maldito resfriado. –Suspiró. Luego encaró a su fiel compañero defensa. –Minaho... tú me...

– ¿Te gusto? ... Eso no es nuevo –Sonrió. –Lo sé desde hace tres semanas.

A Manabe le bajó la temperatura corporal unos cinco grados; y así de rápido le volvieron a subir los colores de la gama bermellón por la molestia instantánea que sintió. Él... – ¡Tú lo sabías idiota! ¡Por eso planeaste todo, para fingir que éramos pareja y finalmente te lo dijera! –Lo señaló con un dedo. Minaho sonrió y retiró su mano de la barbilla. –Eso de conocer más a fondo a Shindou-san, al capitán y a Tsurugi... ¡Fue parte de tus fechorías! ¿Me engañaste?

–Pero funcionó. –De un momento a otro el pelirrojo estaba demasiado cerca, otra vez. –Según tus cálculos... ¿Por qué ingenié el plan?

–Simple, porque debes estar enamorado de mi. –Tapó su boca enseguida en cuanto dedujo la razón más cercana y posible en voz alta. Esa era la respuesta más lógica que cualquier idiota pensaría... pero... – ¿Qué? ¿T-Tú? ¡Minaho!

–Si lo que querías oír es que me gustas, pues... me gustas mucho Manabe.

Lo mencionó tan serio... que fue incluso convincente para el de cabellos lavanda. Pudo sentir una pequeña lágrima salir de su ojo izquierdo._ ''No es la felicidad, es que me ardió el ojo''_, esa sería su escusa si el contrario preguntaba _''¿Por qué lloras?'' _

Jinichirou se armó de valor para acercarse al rostro contrario, no dudó ni un segundo en robarle un corto beso al futuro detective. Fue inexperto, prácticamente solo fue una presión pero bastó para sellar esos sentimientos. El mariposeo de estómagos no se hizo esperar, ni menos las manos entrelazadas. Al separarse ambos estaban totalmente rojos, más el de anteojos, quien fue el de la iniciativa. Después no supo qué decir.

Tampoco Minaho tenía palabras para demostrarle al menor que sus sentimientos eran reales, aunque si él era lo bastante inteligente para resolver cien problemas matemáticos en un día, se daría cuenta de ello sin que se lo dijera. Aunque bueno... esta vez su intelecto había fallado un poco, tal como el pelirrojo había supuesto. Lo bueno de todo ese alboroto fue que, por fin hablaron sobre cosas diferentes a teorías y estrategias. Por primera vez caminaron cogidos de la mano mientras hablaban de ellos mismos sin importarles las probabilidades altas de resfriarse. Si los dos tenían una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, estaba bien.

Al final, montar un plan con maña no era del todo una mala idea.

A veces los resultados eran favorecientes.

Ojo, no se confíen. Solo a veces.

* * *

_Si esto se vio escrito sin ganas, discúlpenme. _  
_La verdad ésto fue idea de un solo día, para cuando lo estaba terminando lo leí y dije ¿Pero qué coño acabo de escribir? No me ha gustado ni un poquito. _  
_No estoy familiarizada con la pareja. A mi criterio la relación que llevan estos dos es algo como un ''bromance'', pero quise aventurarme y como siempre terminar lo que inicié. _  
_Incluso estoy en duda si hice bien en describir así a Minaho._

_Tal vez fue malo de mi parte guiarme en un contexto muy fuera de sus personalidades: La metodología y la ciencia van de la mano. La criminalística se apoya de más de una ciencia matemática (estadística, álgebra, física, química)._

_Sí, la universidad me consume poco a poco a tal grado que planteé una de mis historias en base a lo anterior. _  
_En fin, cualquier comentario o bombazo es bienvenido._

_¿Quién diablos es Kip Kinklet? . _

_Saludos._

**R.**


End file.
